


horizon variations | [fanart] hunting in pockets

by art by (bluedreaming), porcelainsalt (bluedreaming), read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Drawble, Fanart, Flash Fic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Read by the Author, Trains, Travel, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/art%20by, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: The train is rattling beneath Draco as he gazes out at the landscape: rocks and gorse and grasses illuminated by the train’s dim glow before they fade again into the night.“...the sky at the edge of the horizon is just starting to lighten.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14
Collections: micro-fiction





	1. horizon variations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The train is rattling beneath Draco as he gazes out at the landscape: rocks and gorse and grasses illuminated by the train’s dim glow before they fade again into the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this flashfic is from [Phone Call on a Train Journey](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/27496/auto/0/0/Mona-Arshi/PHONE-CALL-ON-A-TRAIN-JOURNEY) by Mona Arshi.
> 
> You can find the podfic page with multiple formats on [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/horizon-variations-written-and-read-by-bluedreaming).

* * *

The train is rattling beneath Draco as he gazes out at the landscape: rocks and gorse and grasses illuminated by the train’s dim glow before they fade again into the night. Everything is humming, a low vibration that’s sitting in his teeth. He sighs.

“Can’t sleep?” Harry murmurs from the top bunk of their cramped sleeping berth. His voice sounds muffled, likely through the bedclothes. Draco glances back at his cold berth and grimaces.

“The bed is too cold,” he says, wrapping the flaps of his dressing gown more tightly around himself. He doesn’t need to explain the real problem with the bed, namely, that Harry isn’t in it.

“It’s colder by the window,” Harry points out, the words more distinct as the shadow of his head peers over the edge of the berth. Draco ignores his logic, tapping a finger against the glass. Everything is out of sorts in the chilly stretch before dawn.

Draco lets his head rest against the pane of the window, the sound of the moving train drowning out everything else.

“I had a dream,” he tells his reflection, too large and blurry to be anything except for what it is. Safe. He’s startled, then, when the warm weight of a hand lands on his shoulder. Draco glances up to see Harry looking down at him, hair ruffled and pyjamas rumpled and still ridiculously precious.

“I guess we should have just taken a Portkey,” Harry says, squishing in next to Draco. Arm wrapped around Draco’s shoulders, Harry’s warmth is solid and reassuring.

“I don’t mind,” Draco says, only sort of lying. Harry just laughs, turning to muffle his face in Draco’s neck.

“It’s okay,” Harry says, lips moving against Draco’s skin as they shape the words. “I’d rather share with you too.”

“Next time,” Draco says without thinking, and then scowls as Harry laughs. Through the window, the sky at the edge of the horizon is just starting to lighten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) drabble challenge for September 2020. The prompt was _journey_.


	2. [fanart] hunting in pockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...the sky at the edge of the horizon is just starting to lighten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this fanart is from [Phone Call on a Train Journey](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/27496/auto/0/0/Mona-Arshi/PHONE-CALL-ON-A-TRAIN-JOURNEY) by Mona Arshi.
> 
> This was painted using inverse colours and then reversed using IrfanView.

_Watercolour on watercolour paper._

* * *

_Watercolour on watercolour paper.  
Scanned image inverted digitally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) drawble challenge for September 2020. The prompt was _journey_ and the art limitation was inverted colours.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
